Finnegan Wakefield
Finnegan Wakefield is a British professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling on the Voltage brand. Finnegan Wakefield is a new recruit to pro-wrestling and the third member of his family to enter the squared-circle. His older sister, Faye Wakefield and his older brother, Maxwell Wakefield, are both pro-wrestlers who have ventured the world showcasing the art of technical wrestling, masters of submission based combat. Finnegan hopes to exceed them by bringing new moves taught to him by "The last disciple" Johnny Rivers, one of the most innovative wrestlers in the world. As ambitious as they come, Wakefield jumps at any opportunity he can get, even if his opponent is way out of his league. He tends to form strong friendships with other babyfaces and likes to form cohesive tag teams. Elite Answers Wrestling: EAW Dynasty (December 2016 - July 2017): On December 2nd, 2016, it was announced that Finnegan Wakefield had signed a contract with Elite Answers Wrestling and been signed to the Dynasty brand. On December 10, Finnegan defeated Agustin Gates to win his first match with the promotion. On December 23rd, Finnegan would be entered into a 15-Man Battle Royal to determine a #1 Contender for the EAW New Breed Championship where he would be the runner-up, being eliminated by the winner of the match, Lars Grier. On January 13th, 2017, Finnegan would defeat Victor King by debuting the Nebula II, showing some new found aggression. On January 20th, Finnegan and Kelly Hackenschmidt announced their intentions to enter the tag team division. On February 2nd, Finnegan Wakefield and Kelly Hackenschmidt debuted their team name, The Knights of the Dawning (The Knights for short), where they defeated Shaker Jones & JML. On February 18th, Wakefield defeated Naheem Bogard. Later that night he'd accompany Kelly Hackenschmidt to his match with Drake Jaeger, preventing him from running away, however, was unable to prevent him from running away a second time, using his Harem to block him off, allowing Kelly to win by count-out. On March 3rd, Finnegan would defeat Mongoose McQueen. On March 11th, The Knights were unable to win the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships, being defeated by The High Rollerz in a Glass Tables match. On March 24th, Finnegan defeated El Irónico. On March 31st, Finnegan was unable to obtain a shot at the New Breed Championship, after Chris Paradise pinned Target Smile in a Fatal-4 way match. That same night, He and Kelly Hackenschmidt would draw entries into the Grand Rampage match. On April 16th, Finnegan Wakefield would enter the Grand Rampage match, eliminating Nobi before being eliminated by Nasir Moore. On April 21st, Finnegan Wakefield and Kelly Hackenschmidt announced the temporary dissolving of the Knights of the Dawning, both sighting a focus on singles competition for the time being. In an online interview with Combat Sports UK, Finnegan stated that the lack of tag team competition on Dynasty caused them to just be standing around with hands in pockets, and thought it was a necessary step for the two's careers, albeit a tough decision to make. On that same day, Finnegan Wakefield was able to defeat New Breed Champion Lucas Johnson by countering the F5 into a pinfall. On May 5th, Finnegan faced Target Smiles in a match, only for it to be called a draw after the referee called both shoulders on the mat following an Andromeda. On May 19th, Finnegan Wakefield was the first eliminated in a fatal 4-way match, being eliminated by Cage. The match was won by Target Smiles. On May 26th, Finnegan interrupted Lucas Johnson challenging him for the EAW New Breed Championship, later confirmed to be an Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride X. confirmed to be an Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride X. on June 2nd, a match scheduled between Wakefield and Moongoose McQueen ended in a no contest after Johnson attacked Wakefield backstage, rendering him unable to compete in the Ultimate X qualifier. Due to the attack, both Wakefield and McQueen were entered into the match. On June 10th, Moongoose McQueen and Finnegan Wakefield defeated Chris Elite and Lucas Johnson in a prelude to Ultimate X. On June 16th, Finnegan Wakefield defeated Chris Elite. On June 17th, Wakefield, Elite, Moongoose & Johnson were defeated by Tarah Nova, Solomen Caine, Target Smiles & Ryan Marx, Finnegan being pinned by Marx after the Ivory Tower. At Pain For Pride X, Finnegan failed to capture the New Breed Championship in Ultimate X, losing to Moongoose McQueen. EAW Voltage (July 2017 - present): On July 1st, 2017, Finnegan Wakefield was drafted to Voltage. On July 9th, Finnegan challenged Moongoose McQueen to a New Breed Championship match, which would be accepted. On July 16th, Finnegan wrestled in his first main event and singles championship match against Moongoose McQueen for the New Breed Championship at NEO Uprising, which would end with McQueen using the ropes to pin Finnegan. On July 19th, Finnegan was announced to be a participant of NEO's EVO Series as a member of A Block. On July 23rd, Finnegan made his Voltage In-Ring debut defeated Shaker Jones by submission. On July 26th, Finnegan defeated Reginald Dampshaw III in his first match in the EVO Series. On July 30th, Finnegan was defeated by TLA. On August 6th, Finnegan Wakefield defeated Carson Ramsay. On August 9th, Finnegan defeated Aka Manah in their second match in the EVO series, in quick fashion. On August 13th, Finnegan along with Lars Grier and El Ironico would be selected to join team Keelan at Territorial Invasion. That same night, Finnegan and El Ironico would defeat El Landerson and Shaker Jones. On August 23rd, Finnegan defeated Badaru Jamba by submission. On August 26th, Finnegan, El Ironico, Lars Grier & Keelan Cetinich defeated Carlos Rosso, Cody Marshall, Moongoose McQueen & Apocalypse Diemos in a 4-on-4 30 Minute Ironman Tag Team match. With Lars securing the winning fall, he would receive a special opportunity. Personal life: Finnegan Wakefield is close friends with Keelan Cetinich, Tarah Nova & Aria Jaxon. He was also close friends with Kelly Hackenschmidt and Laura Laine before their respective departures from EAW. In Wrestling: *'Finishing moves:' **''Andromeda'' (Bridging full nelson suplex; sometimes half nelson) **''Nebula'' (Octopus stretch; used as a regular there after) **''Nebula II'' (Grounded octopus stretch, with kicks to the head if extremely desperate) **''Wakefield Special III'' (Seated bridging double chickenwing; innovated) *'Signature moves:' **''AVALON'' (Running turnbuckle climb enzugiri) **Baseball slide evasion **Bridging inverted exploder **Catching single-leg takedown to a leapfrogging opponent **Exploder Suplex, sometimes from the top rope, sometimes into the corner, and rarely to the outside **Fujiwara Armbar, sometimes by catching a diving opponent **High-angle Michinoku Driver II **Inazuma Leg Lariat, sometimes to a cornered opponent **''Ippon Seoi Nage'' (Judo Throw flash pin, sometimes into a juji-gatami) **Juji-gatame, sometimes rolling, sometimes from the top rope or catching a diving opponent **''Knights Lancer'' (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent) **''Noble Lancer'' (Single leg running dropkick to the side of a cornered opponents head) **''Penalty kick'' (Running kick to the chest of a seated or kneeling opponent, sometimes to the arm of handspringing opponent) **Pele kick, sometimes to the arm or opponent on the top rope **Romero Special **Rope-assisted gammengiri **Roundhouse kick, sometimes to a kneeling opponent, sometimes a feint to leg sweep **Surfboard stretch **''TARDIS Latch'' (Double wrist-clutch flip into a bridging cradle pin) **''Wakefield Special I'' (Bridging double chickenwing; adopted from his brother) **''Wakefield Special II'' (Lotus lock; adopted from his sister) **Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex *'With Kelly Hackenschmidt' **'Double team signature moves' ***''THAT WANKERS DEAD!'' (John Woo Dropkick (Hackenschmidt) / Release German Suplex into the corner (Wakefield) combination) ***''Hangman's Stomp'' (Romero special by Wakefield followed by a dropkick to the ribs by Hackenschmidt) ***''Commonwealth Clash'' (Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent (Wakefield) / Roundhouse kick to the back of the head (Hackenschmidt) combination) **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Andromeda Strain'' (Bridging Dragon Suplex (Wakefield) / Diving Blockbuster Neckbreaker (Hackenschmidt) combination) ***''Gridlock I'' (Bridging Reverse Chinlock (Hackenschmidt) / Bridging Double Chickenwing (Wakefield) combination) * Nicknames: **British Wrestling Trueborn (December 2016 - August 2017) **Wrestling Artist (January 2017 - present) **"Sir" Finnegan Wakefield (February 2017 - April 2017; used as a member of The Knights of the Dawning) **The Last of the Time Lords (March 2017 - present; FPV Only) * Entrance Themes: ** "Morning Glory" by Oasis ** "Morning Glory" by Oasis ("Metal Who" by Exilea intro) - PFPX Theme ** "Cry Thunder" by Dragonforce (as a member of The Knights of the Dawning) Championships and accomplishments: * Elite Answers Wrestling: **Most Valuable Elitist Awards: ***MVE #73 Rising Star of the Week (December 23rd, 2016) ***MVE #90 Promoer of the Week with other Grand Rampage participants (April 20th, 2017) ***MVE #90 Match of the Week; Grand Rampage 2017 with other participants (April 20th, 2017) ***MVE #99 Promoer of the Week with other PFPX participants (June 29th, 2017) ***MVE #103 Rising Star of the Week (July 27th, 2017) Category:EAW Voltage Category:EAW Category:Characters from England Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Characters born in 1996 Category:EAW Extremists Category:EAW Elitist Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:Light-Heavyweight